degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AsapGeorge
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the What It's Like page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CamilleA05 (talk) 20:37, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Listen I'm sorry, but that excuse doesn't cut it. When it's in the real world, cool. Talk however you want. But when you're here on the Degrassi wiki, please show some respect because the others don't appreciate that kind of behavior. I banned you to teach you not to do it again. If you understand, then there shouldn't be a problem. CamilleA05 ♥ dreaming of you 03:21, March 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: Picture Sure, I'll delete it. [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 22:56, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I went through your contributions and realized that you uploaded a Camaya picture over that other pic, so oh well, I guess. :P [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 22:58, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll get rid of it, then. [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 00:22, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Sure I don't hold grudges and I appreciate you maturely reaching out like this. I really do. So, yeah it's no hard feelings! :) I have no beef with you and we can definitely get along from now on. ♥ Rob – Bitches always respect real shit. 00:42, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: What You've been accused of being Des. Considering how many problems said user has caused this wiki in the past and how triggering his presence is for our users, you've been blocked until we can ascertain you are not. I'm sorry if this is upsetting, but myself and an admin both agreed this was best until we could get an IP check. In addition, your defences for Robert and Drogo's actions, specifically the rapes, were seen as unsettling and disturbed other users. I was within my rights to kick you. Normally, I would have warned you before it came to that, never mind a ban, but considering the other accusation against you, the staff felt a ban was appropriate. I will shorten the block though, because it usually doesn't take too long to hear from the staff. I see you've been blocked before for similar reasons, and so I'm going to reduce it to the level above that block, or until we've ascertained you're not Des. Crazychick08 (talk) 06:29, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Re:Really We received complaints about similarities in your posts, grammar, and attitudes and considering the history with this former user, thought it would be better safe than sorry. This user has made NUMEROUS accounts before, many of which are inactive until he decided to use them, and so we cannot exclude this from the realm of possibility, unfortunately. Like I said, you would not be blocked for just the Robert and Drogo stuff. Other users found it unsettling due to remarks like "He wasn't that bad", "He just ignored her" and attempting to minimize or dismiss it, or put it into relatable terms ("just so stuck in traditions" "Couldn't keep it in his pants", "just didn't pay much attention to her", "They got better", "I don't think he was cruel to her", "were just a political marriage", etc.) Normally, I would have just steered the conversation away from that topic and possibly given a warning if you kept it up. It's the accusations that you're Des that got you banned in addition to this. A difference of opinion about GOT characters is not going to get you banned - but doing that in addition to the accusation of being Des? That'll do it. I know this must be frustrating, but please give it time until we get a response from wikia staff. If you're not Des, I certainly apologize for the inconvenience and bear you no ill will. Crazychick08 (talk) 07:06, September 2, 2015 (UTC)